


Her Teacher

by pikarat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikarat/pseuds/pikarat
Summary: Byleth wants to give Edelgard the attention she deserves tonight, so she takes a more dominant role for once.[cis Edelgard] [Byleth can be interpreted however]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Her Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal editing and not too serious. Hope you enjoy!

_ She's so beautiful _ , Byleth thought, every time she laid eyes on the Emperor.

It was not merely beauty, though. Edelgard was so strong and powerful and inspiring! Her presence was almost overwhelming. Her soft lavender eyes behind that authoritative gaze made Byleth's heart skip a beat- a sensation that she only recently came to know.

Byleth never thought she could love someone else the way she loves Edelgard. She'd lived her life with her emotions muted, likely a side effect of the crest stone that once resided in her heart. But when it mysteriously vanished, Byleth was never the same.

The very first emotion that Byleth felt when the stone left her, was the most intense emotion of all. Love that left Byleth speechless as Edelgard held her and wept.

She realized she loved Edelgard then and there. Perhaps it has grown to become somewhat of an obsession. 

She admired contentedly as the Emperor went about her busy day. Meeting after meeting, piles and piles of paperwork. Rarely did she take the time to rest. Sometimes Byleth had to remind her to eat, but she didn't mind doing so.

She knew Edelgard well. She knew she was one to work tirelessly until her tasks were done, and then some. She also knew, however, that the Emperor daydreamed of being able to rest and relax. To know the joys of being idle.

_ She deserves more than just the chance to relax _ , Byleth thought. Today, Byleth felt particularly lovestruck. She wanted to give Edelgard attention. She wanted to express her love. She wanted Edelgard to know just how happy she made her.

She spaced out, imagining herself pampering the Emperor, and her cheeks flushed as she found her mind wandering towards more intimate activities. 

Even in bed, Edelgard was typically the one in the lead. All of Edelgard's efforts were constantly aimed towards others. For once, Edelgard should be spoiled too!

Edelgard had been working tirelessly for almost two weeks straight now. A break was definitely in order.

These thoughts populated Byleth's mind well into the evening. Edelgard was still hunched over her desk with a quill in hand, signing parchment by candlelight. 

Normally, Edelgard would keep working until the moon was high in the night sky. Tonight, though, Byleth's eagerness got the best of her, and she grew impatient.

Byleth quietly approached the desk. Edelgard paid her no mind at all if she hadn't even noticed. She gently rested a hand on her shoulder. Edelgard paused and turned her head to look up at her wife, a question in her eyes.

"El…" Byleth spoke barely above a whisper. "Why don't you turn in early tonight?"

Edelgard shook her head. "Not yet, there's plenty of work to be done," she turned back to her paperwork. "I don't mind if you'd prefer to go to sleep now though. I'll be just fine by myself. Really, I doubt there's any need for a guard at this point."

Byleth's hand didn't budge. She was right. Those who slither had been taken care of thoroughly and most of the population had grown in favor of Edelgard's policies. There hadn't been any assassination attempts after the war ended, and even if there were, an assassin would be lucky to make it into the Imperial castle at all, let alone the Emperor's private quarters. 

"I know," she said. "I just like to be near you," she admitted with a gentle squeeze at her shoulder. Byleth spotted the small smile on her lips. "One early night surely won't throw you off track now, will it?"

Edelgard frowned. "My light, I love you. I promise I'll be right here." She looked back up at her again, adoration in her eyes. "Sleep, I will join you in a few hours."

Byleth hummed. "Sleep… Isn't actually what I had in mind."

Edelgard blinked and her cheeks lightly flushed. "Oh," she said, easily understanding what Byleth meant, but still hesitant to pull herself away from work so early. She breathed deeply, mulling it over.

Byleth could tell she was still leaning towards work, so she decided to push a little harder. She crouched down at the desk and looked up at her with a small frown, silently pleading.

Edelgard let out a breathy laugh, "come now, Byleth…" 

Byleth just frowned deeper, knowing that Edelgard had a soft spot for when she begged.

Edelgard sighed. "Alright, love. I'll take care of you, but afterwards I'll return to work. How does that sound?"

Byleth's eyebrows crinkled in light frustration at Edelgard's stubbornness. She'd have to be more aggressive, apparently. 

She stood up and Edelgard followed suit, but Byleth suddenly lifted the Emperor off her feet in a bridal carry.

"Wh- Byleth?"

"I'm the one who's going to take care of you, actually." She stated plainly as she made her way into their sleeping chambers. 

Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

"You need a break. You deserve a break. I want to spoil you tonight." She placed her onto their large bed.

"I- You," the Emperor fumbled with her words. 

Byleth shushed her with a kiss. "It's all I've been thinking about all day, El. I want to pleasure you…" She got on her knees on the floor in front of the bed and began to untie her laces.

At this point, Edelgard's resolve had broken, as she could feel the warm sensation building in her core. "...Alright," she told her through lidded eyes.

Byleth was happy to rid her of all her clothing. Shoes, dress, crown, pants. Each layer removed excited Edelgard more and more. 

Edelgard wasn't used to her wife being so assertive in regards to sex. She was accustomed to being the one in control. Byleth, always eager to please, was happy to remain in a more passive role even when it came to Edelgard's pleasure, but tonight was evidently different. 

Byleth kissed Edelgard's ankles and her calves. She made her way towards her inner thighs. Slow, delicate, feather light kisses leaving Edelgard longing for more. Byleth's lips traveled up to her stomach and soon she was towering over her. 

Byleth looked down at her with a hunger in her eyes that made Edelgard shiver. She'd never seen Byleth like this before. In a way, it almost frightened her, but she trusted Byleth more than anyone else in the world. She knew that if at any moment she told her to stop, she would, no questions asked.

And so, she consented to Byleth's plea for control. She stared up at Byleth with a challenge in her lavender eyes. 

Byleth licked her lips. She sat up and looked down at Edelgard, wholly exposed and breathtakingly beautiful. There was a time when Edelgard was hesitant to let Byleth admire her body like this, and Byleth felt forever honored that she was the only person who could see the Emperor like this.

Byleth's skin felt hot. Her shirt suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She quickly pulled it off of herself, bra quick to follow. She would remove her shorts and tights as well but it felt like too much effort. She didn't want to separate from Edelgard for even a moment longer than necessary.

When she looked down again, she smiled to see the Emperor shamelessly eyeing her chest. She leaned back down and kissed her deeply, passionately. She pushed her tongue into her mouth and Edelgard let out a squeak in surprise but she was quick to reciprocate, lashing back with her own tongue. 

Edelgard's lips were so perfectly soft. Her mouth tasted so wonderfully familiar. When Byleth pulled back for air, she was struck by Edelgard's expression. Flushed red cheeks and lidded eyes. Dilated pupils and her lips wet and parted as she panted.

"Goddess, you're so beautiful it's unreal," Byleth whispered, more to herself than to Edelgard. 

Edelgard's cheeks only flushed deeper and she looked away. "You truly are spoiling me tonight, it seems."

"It's what you deserve."

Edelgard smiled. "I don't know about that, but I appreciate it all the same."

Byleth leaned in for another quick kiss before going for her neck. She sucked on her and relished in Edelgard's small gasps. She could feel her rapid heartbeat through her smooth neck.

She snaked her hand up to Edelgard's chest and cupped a breast in her hand.

"Ah…" Edelgard moaned at the gentle sensation of Byleth's palm against her hardened nipple.

Byleth's lips moved lower to give attention to her other breast, dragging her tongue over it and wrapping her lips around the stiffened nub. Edelgard sighed and twitched beneath her. Byleth pulled a low moan from her when she gave a particularly hard suck.

Byleth switched sides, wrapping her lips around her other nipple and pinching and prodding at the one she'd just left. 

She was being very slow and deliberate and Edelgard was growing impatient as her teasing dragged on. She was tempted to demand Byleth speed things up, but she also wanted to take in whatever Byleth wanted to dish out. She bit her lips and whimpered as she endured Byleth's teasing.

Byleth pulled back to take another look at her. "You're being rather quiet." 

Edelgard let out a shaky exhale, "I'm trying to allow you to do as you please…"

"Oh?" Byleth raised an eyebrow and a smile formed on her lips. She rested on top of her, brought her lips to her ear, and whispered, "you're doing so well… You're being so good for me."

Edelgard went rigid and her whole body heated up at the sound of her voice. She swallowed shallowly. 

Byleth giggled. "You always did respond well to praise…"

Edelgard wanted to reply but hissed when she felt Byleth bite her ear lobe. Byleth was pushing all the right buttons and it was driving her mad. She started to rub her thighs together for some light relief, and Byleth noticed.

"Oh, no, not yet El. Be patient," Byleth told her softly, her warm breath tickling her ear. Byleth brought her hand up to Edelgard's chin and turned her face towards her.

Looking into Byleth's deep blue eyes, Edelgard hesitated, and slowly pulled her thighs apart. Byleth smiled and kissed her, deep and lovingly. 

Edelgard's mind was going hazy. Since when was Byleth so… suave? It reminded her of when she was just a student and Byleth was just her mysterious professor. The one who saved her life and taught her to hone her skills. So wise and gentle, her gaze used to make Edelgard shy away.

She was so, so wet, she could feel it. Byleth told her to be patient, though. She didn't want to disappoint her. She wanted more of her praise.

She focused on returning Byleth's kisses. She wrapped her arms around her neck, just for a need to do something. She regretted it because Byleth only prolonged the kiss, thus delaying her pleasure even more.

When Byleth finally pulled away, once again her eyes swept over the beauty beneath her. Edelgard kept her eyes shut as she caught her breath. Her blush was all the way down to her chest. Byleth could see the space between her thighs, Edelgard had kept them apart, denying herself relief.

"Look at you… You're being so obedient, it's very cute."

Edelgard pouted. Was Byleth doing this on purpose?

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're trying your hardest aren't you, El?" Byleth said, as if reading Edelgard's mind.

Edelgard just nodded at her. She was too embarrassed to vocally confirm.

"I should definitely reward you," Byleth said. "I knew you could be patient, you've always been very disciplined…" She traced circles around her breasts and Edelgard struggled to keep her breaths even. "I love you."

"I… l-love you too," Edelgard said between breaths.

"Mmmm," Byleth hummed as she settled beside her in a comfortable position. 

Edelgard tensed up as she felt Byleth's hand creeping towards her core. She unconsciously spread her legs further for her.

"That's right, El," Byleth encouraged. "You've earned it."

Byleth's fingers brushed against her vulva and Edelgard held back a moan.

She lubricated her fingers with the wetness that dripped from her lips. She found her entrance and teased her a bit before two of her fingers sank into her.

"Yes…" Edelgard moaned at the sensation. "Goddess, yes…"

"I've got you, El." Byleth murmured as she slid her fingers in and out of her, keeping a slow and steady pace. "I'm going to speed up now, alright?"

"Yes, please," she was far beyond ready for this.

Byleth worked her way up to a faster pace. She buried her fingers deep inside of her and faced little resistance. "You like that? How is it, El?"

Edelgard couldn't hold back her groans at each moment when Byleth's fingers pulled back only to snap back into her. Byleth's voice right by her ear made everything feel even better.

"You're so good for me… You're taking my fingers so well."

The praise was too much, she was getting louder and louder.

Byleth suddenly pulled all the way out of her and pressed her fingers down hard against her, dragging upwards to her clit.

"Haaaaaaa!" Edelgard's legs shook at the intense feeling. 

Byleth dove back into her all too quickly, leaving her clit aching for the pressure again. Her heart was racing.

"You're almost there, I love hearing your voice as I fuck you,"

Edelgard's fist tightened around the sheets beneath her. "M-More," she begged shamelessly.

"Of course," Byleth complied. This time her thumb roughly rubbed against her clit as she curled her fingers inside her. 

"A-Ah! My teacher, yes!"

That was it, Edelgard hit her peak.

She twitched and groaned through her climax. Byleth kept her thumb flush against her clit the whole way.

Edelgard's mind was blank as she recovered. Still inside her, Byleth's fingers created a dull pleasant sensation.

Byleth finally removed them, her hands soaked with Edelgard's wetness. Byleth paused, thinking about retrieving a cloth, but settled instead on cleaning her fingers herself, her tongue lapping up Edelgard's taste. 

Edelgard lay blissfully limp beside her and Byleth smiled. 

They settled in silence, just resting for a few moments, before Byleth spoke.

"....'My teacher,' huh?"

A renewed heat flooded Edelgards cheeks, "I- that's…!"

Byleth laughed and Edelgard soaked in her embarrassment. 

"You haven't called me that in a long time. I never expected to hear it again during sex."

Edelgard covered her face with her hands. "Just… forget you heard it."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Edelgard glared at her to which Byleth laughed more.

"What compelled you to say such a thing? Were you thinking about the academy?"

Edelgard's throat felt dry. "I was…"

She trailed off but Byleth kept looking at her, intrigued. 

She sighed deeply. "It's because… Even as a student I was quite… infatuated with you. Sometimes I would fantasize about you taking me… This was before I knew you as well as I do now."

Byleth's eyes widened. "You had sexual fantasies about me while I was still your professor?"

Edelgard groaned. "Please, I was a teenager!"

"I had no clue…"

"It isn't as though I was trying to court you back then… Please stop smiling like that."

Byleth laughed again.

"And stop laughing!"

She brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself, "okay, okay. It's just… Back then… Wow."

Edelgard shook her head. "Yes, yes, it's quite amusing for you I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "Now that I'm your wife, however, I know you're actually quite passive in bed," she smirked.

Byleth blushed, "I suppose I am… Though you seemed to be quite enjoying yourself tonight, hm?"

"Indeed, in fact, I plan to return the favor."

Byleth perked up at that but then Edelgard continued. "Since you were so compelled to laugh at me, though. I think I'll take my time. Tomorrow, a week from now, who knows. But you're going to wait for it."

Byleth only felt intense regret and arousal as Edelgard settled down to finally sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
